Brittnay Matthews
Brittnay Matthews is a hot-headed and sassy cheerleader. She willingly challenges anyone, not caring who they are and verbally abuses anyone that bothers her. She also has an unhealthy manner of revenge that often involves pain and serious damage. Personality It annoys her that Saison Margeurite is rumored to not have been from France, but from Montréal, and that she often says "How do you say..." before words that she clearly knows how to say; she threatens her life on multiple occasions. The same goes for Rachel Tice, whom she's hated since the third grade when she saw her eat a roly-poly and is most likely the reason why Mackenzie and the rest of her third grade friends are no longer friends with her. Brittnay appears to have severe anger issues, and is arguably the most aggressive of the cheerleaders. Although Brittnay is shown to be extremely hostile, when Trisha admits to nominating her as Prom Queen because she thinks she's a "really good friend" and she "totally deserves it," Brittnay is shown to soften as she replies with a heartfelt and sincere "Wow Trisha, that's really nice, thank you." It's hinted that Brittnay's favorite show is Glee during a conversation with her former boyfriend Blaine, in which Brittnay breaks up with him because he likes Gossip Girl more than Glee. Although she broke up with Blaine, she becomes angry when he and Saison Margeurite start dating immediately after they break up. That being said, her interest in Glee has been forgotten about as the series went on over the years. She also lets boys have intercourse with her in her butthole, but not her "growler," claiming that she "has standards," and that she is saving her "vaginity" for someone special. She also thinks it's quite hilarious that Saison is pregnant. After learning this new piece of information, she insults Saison and Blaine by saying, "You're a fucking retard, and you can't even speak English!" before dissolving into a fit of laughter. She also shouts to God that she is a Christian again after finding out that Saison was pregnant. She is also very spoiled, yelling at her mom about the Nissan Leaf she bought her after Mackenzie had blown up her previous car, and constantly telling her to buy things for her. As evidenced in her character blogs from the MPGIS app (see below), Brittnay is shown to have a quite bit of an eccentric side, such as claiming in her French class notes that "she's genetically engineered to be compatible with plastics", or when the TSA claimed various unusual items from her, which included needles filled with Botox (thinking that "the toxins in the French air will ruin her fucking pores"), bacon (to "fuck with the bomb dogs"), a shuriken, and a human skull (both of which are part of her ex-mercenary cheerleader uniform). Appearance Brittnay Matthews is the only in-uniform cheerleader in the Overland Park cheer squad to not have her hair tied up in a high ponytail. She is a blonde-hair-blue-eyed girl with wavy locks, pinned back in a side parting. She wears the standard-issue Overland Park cheer squad uniform and operates the megaphone (included with her doll) in the cheer squad. She has flexible elbow joints that allow her to move her forearms and in Episode 6, Brittnay is shown to be able to easily do the splits and is revealed to have flexible knee joints as well. She also mentions that she is a size 0, along with the rest of the cheer squad. After a cheer invention in Season 3, Brittnay wears the new red and white Overland Park Cheer Squad uniform. After being betrayed by Mackenzie, she quits the squad and begins to wear a black and white cheer leading outfit with a skull insignia, as part of her new mercenary cheerleader/revenge agenda. Biography Brittnay originally attended St. Teresa's All Girls School in Kansas City, before being expelled in the third grade and transferring over to the same school as her future cheer squad. Alone and severely aggressive, Brittany originally had no intention of becoming friends with anyone, until Mackenzie, Shay and Rachel allowed her to realize she needed friends or she'd risk another expulsion. Brittnay then made the girls swear not to make her sacrifice herself as the others did for her and became their enforcer. She would eventually go to Overland High and become part of it's cheer squad, with Mackenzie as Head Cheerleader. Relationships Mackenzie Zales Brittnay is Mackenzie's best friend, first lieutenant and co-head vice captain of the Overland Park Cheer Squad. She is often called on to do Mackenzie's dirty work, usually involving physical violence or verbal abuse. They both seem to consider their friendship as a mutually beneficial arrangement, which they set up back in third grade; Brittnay beats up anyone who bothers the group, and the other girls make sure she doesn't get in trouble for it. Their friendship fell apart at the end of season 3 when Mackenzie blew up Brittnay's car as part of her elaborate scheme to bring down Jenna Darabond, causing Brittnay to cut all ties with the cheer squad and vow revenge on Mackenzie. However, they reconciled at the end of the season due to Trisha's interference; Trisha stated that while Brittnay makes Mackenzie stronger, Mackenzie makes Brittnay smarter. Because of this, fans have speculated a romantic subtext between the two, appropriately entitling it "Brittkenzie". Trisha Cappelletti Brittnay is quite close with Trisha, and considers her one of her best friends. After Brittnay turned against the cheer squad and vowed revenge on Mackenzie, Trisha was the only one she remained on good terms with. She even refrained from damaging Trisha's locker, spray painting the words "You're cool", while she spray painted vicious insults on all the other girls' lockers. She even cut ties with Trisha after teaming up with Shay, claiming she didn't want to drag Trisha down with her. Saison Marguerite Brittnay powerfully despises Saison Marguerite, due to the fact that Jennifer McMinnimen told Brittnay that Saison is lying about being French, and is actually from Montreal. Brittnay also hates Saison's tendency of saying "how do you say" before words she clearly knows how to say. This hatred was only compounded after Saison started dating Blaine minutes after Brittnay broke up with him. Despite the hatred she has for her now, Episode 39 revealed that Brittnay originally was very friendly to Saison Margeurite, even finding it endearing when she adds "how do you say" to her sentences. In season 5, Brittnay became determined to prove that Saison was lying about her French roots. However, when she failed to find any proof and was even rescued by Saison after being kidnapped by the French models, she officially apologized for treating Saison badly and buried the hatchet. Jonathan Getslinhaumer Brittnay and Than first met in the Third Grade, when she beat him up for cutting in the juice line. Many years later, they dated, after they had sex in Episode 16. But they broke up in Episode 27 due to Brittnay's fame as a result of the "Epic Cheerleader Meltdown" video, as well as Jonathan's repressed sexuality. Brittnay later knew exactly how to tease Than in Episode 43. Tristan Mckie Brittnay and Tristan Mckie have an immediate mutual connection after meeting in Episode 23 and are now best friends. They often go on shopping trips and gossip about things. Brittnay even told Tristan that she had murdered four men and the two laughed it off together. Episode Appearances Gallery Image:ValentineBritt.jpg|Valentine's Day card (Official) Character Blogs *Brittnay's French Class Notes *Stupid Fucking Last Minute Packing Lists *6 Reasons Why France Has The Sexiest Food (mentioned) *Overland Gossip Girl (mentioned) *Mackenzie Texts Brittnay *Brittnay's TSA Item Detainment Trivia *Starting from Saison Margeurite's comment on them, people mocking Brittnay's "second-rate handjobs" has become a running gag in the series. * At the beginning of Season Four, during Shay and Mackenzie's third grade flashback, she says that she was expelled from her previous school. * Despite breaking up with Blaine, she feels resentment over Saison "stealing" him. * Brittnay only has anal sex, claiming to save her "vag-inity" for someone special. * Brittnay used to wet the bed at the age of three, according to her mother. * Brittnay is the only character besides Liam Neeson to have successfully killed someone. * Her Facebook password is "Brittnay"; this leads to a very easy (and illegal) break-in by the Trishas for a Q&A session on The Trisha Show. * In her debut appearance in Episode 2, Brittnay was quite airheaded and much more of a stereotypical dumb blonde. After that, however, her character became much more intelligent and independent. *The August 9th 2017 livestream on the MPGIS app reveals that, among Mackenzie and Trisha, she's the middle child. *According to Mackenzie, Brittnay can't stand anyone besides her and Trisha. **Brittnay is also friends with Tristan, though Mackenzie doesn't really know about him. External Links *Villains Wiki Page Category:Van Burens Category:Popular Category:Females Category:Team USA Category:Villains